The present invention relates to a method of de-wiring paper bales, and/or pulp bales, each one of which is tied up by metal wires, and the bales being intended to pass a de-wiring apparatus by transport on a conveyor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a de-wiring apparatus for carrying out such a method.
A great many solutions are already known with respect to this technique. An example of one such solution is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,087.
This patent discloses two plate-formed holders, positioned at an angular distance of 90xc2x0 from each other, against which the bale is intended to rest. Each holder has a cutting tool, a separate gripping tool, and a winding tool. There are, however, several drawbacks connected with this device. Firstly, the device becomes very expensive by having so many different tools. Secondly, the efficiency suffers because the three different tools, with different functions, are positioned on one and the same holder. Therefore, there have been requirements in the market for a de-wiring apparatus, which cuts off the wire as well as removes the same from the bale in an effective manner.
The present invention intends to satisfy these requirements and provide a new de-wiring apparatus, which makes possible an effective cutting-off procedure for the wires as well as an effective removal of the same.
In accordance with the present invention, this and other objects have been realized by the invention of a method for dewiring bales tied by metal wires, the method comprising moving the bales along a conveyor in a first direction, stopping the movement of the bales and clamping opposite sides of the bales between first and second clamping units moving perpendicularly to the first direction so as to clamp the opposite sides of the bales therebetween, cutting the metal wires on one of the sides of the bales by means of a cutting tool forming part of the first clamping unit, seizing the metal wires on the other of the sides of the bales and winding up the seized metal wires by means of a gripping and winding tool forming part of the second clamping unit, and discharging the wound up metal wires from the gripping and winding tool.
In accordance with the present invention, this and other objects have also been realized by the invention of apparatus for dewiring bales having a pair of opposite sides tied by metal wires and moving along a conveyor in a first direction, the apparatus comprising a first movable unit movable in a direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction on one of the sides of the bales, the first movable unit including a cutting tool for cutting the metal wires on the one of the sides of the bales, a second movable unit movable in a direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction on the other of the sides of the bales, the second movable unit including a gripping and winding tool disposed substantially parallel with the conveyor for gripping the metal wires and winding the metal wires, the gripping and winding tool adapted to rotate in order to wind up the metal wires onto bobbins, the second movable unit further comprising a discharging member movable at a location adjacent to the gripping and winding tool distal from the bales for removing the wire wound on the bobbins from the second movable tool.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, the cutting tool comprises first and second strips, each including a plurality of teeth directed towards each other, the first and second strips being movable relative to each other for cutting the metal wires. Preferably, the first and second strips are in contact with each other and in overlapping relationship.
In accordance with another embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, the gripping and winding tool comprises a substantially cylindrical metal rod rotatably mounted on the second movable unit and including a front end, a rear end, a surface, and a longitudinal direction, a plurality of slots arranged in parallel on the surface of the rod essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the rod, a longitudinal recess substantially along the entire length of the rod through the plurality of slots, the longitudinal recess thereby providing a first plurality of teeth facing towards the rear end of the rod, and a metal strip disposed in the longitudinal recess and including a second plurality of teeth facing the forward end of the rod so as to be directed in a direction opposite to the first plurality of teeth, the first and second pluralities of teeth being displaceably mounted with respect to the longitudinal recess and being cooperable for gripping the metal wires therebetween.
In accordance with another embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, the gripping and winding tool comprises a first substantially cylindrical tubular member having a forward end, a rear end, a surface, an inner cavity, and a longitudinal direction, the first substantially cylindrical tubular member being rotatably mounted at the rear end of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member, the first substantially cylindrical tubular member further including a plurality of slots arranged in parallel on the surface of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, the plurality of slots penetrating into the inner cavity of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member, a longitudinal recess substantially along the entire length of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member through the plurality of slots, the longitudinal recess thereby providing a first plurality of teeth facing towards the rear end of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member, and a second substantially cylindrical tubular member displaceably disposed within the first substantially cylindrical tubular member, the second substantially cylindrical tubular member including a strip extending along the entire length of the second substantially cylindrical tubular member, the strip adapted to be positioned in the longitudinal recess of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member, and including a second plurality of teeth facing the forward end of the first substantially cylindrical tubular member so as to be directed in a direction opposite to the first plurality of teeth, the first and second pluralities of teeth being cooperable for gripping the metal wires therebetween.